It's Research! Seriously!
by Kiharu Lamperouge
Summary: Light and Co. happen to stumble upon L at an inopportune moment, but L covers like the genius he is. What happens when Light realizes what's really going on? Yaoi, LxLight. No like, no read. Rated M for a reason.
1. Caught in the act

AN: Wooo! First upload!!!! …..Ahem. This is my very first uploaded fic, though not the first written. I decided to go ahead and get this one out there, so maybe someone will like it and bug me to finish it and do more.

Self-serving? Yes.

Gets the job done? Absolutely.

Summary: Okay, so I was doing a Naruto fic where Naruto and Sasuke end up watching gay porn and get busy. Then I thought about the Death Note cops coming in to find L watching gay porn. Hilarity ensues... Especially if Light is the one to find him, and L gets a little frisky, heehee...

So it's warning time...ahem...

WARNING: This story contains explicit content (it's rated M after all), particularly of the sexy homoerotic kind... That means there will be guy on guy action, so if you don't like it, what the heck are you doing here in the first place?

DISCLAIMER: Say it with me now..."I do not own Death Note or it's characters."

Horny Chibi L- "It's research."

Chibi Light- "Yeah..."

Chibi Det. Yagami- "Sure..."

Chibi Matsuda- "Right..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The most famous yet unseen detective in the world was jerking off.

L squatted on the couch in the surveillance room, legs parted slightly, his bottom just barely touching the fabric. His pants were unzipped, and his hand was slowly stroking his long member. Lip between his teeth, he held back a moan as his eyes gazed at the erotic images on the large flat screen across from him. The team had gone to eat dinner, leaving him alone to "work on a little something," as he'd put it. Little did they know that something was a porn dvd that had arrived at his secret mail address earlier that day.

Then from behind, L vaguely heard a soft click. The door opened suddenly, and the team members entered the room chatting amongst themselves. He quickly yanked his hand out of his pants and went to turn the movie off. But in his panic, he hit "pause" instead of "stop" on the remote, and an image of two guys in mid-intercourse was momentarily frozen on the large screen. The room went horrifically silent.

L managed to turn the tv off, then the DVD, without having a heart attack (which he thought was a great accomplishment). He could feel the others standing shocked behind him, trying to figure out what to say. Suddenly aware of his physical condition, L grabbed a pillow and hastily placed it over his lap. He cleared his throat, hoping he could play it cool.

"Welcome back," he said, trying to keep his voice even.

Chief Yagami was the first to speak up, having to clear his throat himself. "I... hope we weren't disturbing you, L."

L shrugged, trying to keep his face straight. "Not in the least. I was just doing some research."

Eyebrows rose all over the room.

There was a snicker from someone.

"I received a call from an associate," L countered, his brain working overtime to come up with something remotely reasonable. "He said that he'd heard rumors that someone was placing subliminal messages in random movies, hoping to sway people into doing some of Kira's work for him. As we saw in the earlier stages of the case, it was difficult to wade through all the copycat murders that occured when Kira went public. If it started up again, it would only complicate things further."

L mentally patted himself on the back. Even he was surprised that one came so easily. "That was one of the supposedly altered films, and I had no choice but to inspect it for the supposed secret messages. And I assumed that you would all rather not be present for such a screening, so I chose to do it privately."

That one definitely worked, he thought. Makes perfect sense. Sure.

The others stared at him for a moment, L's heart pounding though his face was placid, then they nodded. Matsuda laughed uncomfortably. "You'd be right about that one, L." They all went to their respective areas. Narita shrugged. "Sounds plausible, if you believe in that subliminal crap."

Having distracted the others, L went on to explain the basics of subliminal messaging and how it could work if applied correctly, and to a receptive audience. They all seemed placated, not suspecting the real reason he'd been watching the dvd. All but...

Light stood off to the side, listening silently as L spun his tale. He'd been just as surprised as the others at seeing what was on the video screen, but he didn't accept L's explanation quite so easily. He'd noticed the slight widening of L's eyes when they'd entered the room, the slight flush on his cheeks that only deepened when he'd seen the image frozen on the screen. His breath had been a tiny bit faster than usual, as well...

He gazed at the detective, still squatting on the couch. L hadn't moved since they'd come in. Light's eyes took in his appearance. He was half seated as he usually was, his clothes disheveled as usual, his face impassive as usual. Then, he noticed the pillow.

L never used a pillow. He never sat on one. He never leaned on one. And he never put one on his lap.

His eyes widened.

Gay porn...

The blush that he'd hidden...

A pillow in his lap...

Was L.........?

(to be continued...duh...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-dances around the "I did it!!!" pinata- Wooo! Yay me!

Okay, yes, I'm excited... And hopefully you're annoyed at the cliffyness and want more. Your wish shall be granted...sort of soon. Soonish. Maybe... Convince me, whydontcha? -ebil writer's grin-


	2. It's all about the pillow

AN: Yayness! Lovely reviews have moved me to finish the second chapter! I'm not sure how long the whole story's gonna be though. I guess it'll end when I'm satisfied, or when L and Light just can't move any more, heehee... And sorry for the lateness of updateness. I'd have had this out sooner, but writer's block hit me hard... I was writing nothin'! And then I got blasted with extra hours at work...sigh. I actually had the first part of this chapter written months ago, but for some reason, could not for the yaoi-lovin' life of me do the end... Somehow it all worked out, and now you can stop threatening to throw Ryuuk's apples at me! Yay!

Summary: In the last chapter, L narrowly avoided being caught...um... red handed...so to speak. Only his sugar powered brain cells saved him a massive load of embarrassment. Light, however, seems to have caught on to the truth. What is he gonna do about it? And why can't he stop staring at The Pillow?

WARNING: -standing in front of the Yaoi Buttsecks flag with one hand over the heart and the other on a copy of Junjou Romantica- I pledge allegiance to the flag of Yaoi, and solemnly promise to make gratuitous use of guy on guy action, and to be worthy of the M rating whenever possible. So help me, Kira. (this may become standard protocol at the the beginning of all my DN fics...^^)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters... I just have lots of fun with them!

________________________________________________________

Light walked casually over to the coffeemaker. He slowly poured a cup of steaming black liquid, then lifted it carefully to his lips for a sip. Only then did he dare a glance back to where L still squatted on the couch.

His eyes went again to the blue pillow.

He sipped once more.

Light watched L as he continued his explanation of subliminal messaging. Apparently he'd deduced that due to his higher brain functioning, he was essentially immune to any possible effects, leaving capable of seeing the messages without suffering their effects. Light chuckled silently. Though there was some debate, there was no official scientific proof of that theory, and L certainly knew that. So why was he declaring that with such certainty?

He had to be covering something. A truth he didn't want the others to know.

The blue pillow again caught his eye.

L had been watching gay porn earlier, but his explanation just didn't ring true somehow. Did that mean...?

Was L gay?

In the time they were at university together, Light had noticed him flirting with several girls on campus, even with Misa. Yet he had never seen him really interact with one. Truthfully, L didn't seem like the kind of person to have any kind of deep, emotional relationship period. He was too analytical, too logic oriented. He had far too much going on his mind to focus on a such a trifling thing as a romance...

Light held back a chuckle at the thought that he also fit that description.

Wait...

'Does that make me gay?' He shook his head suddenly and chuckled silently at the silly notion, rolling his eyes and sipping at his coffee. 'I like girls. Women. Guys do nothing for me,' he thought. Yet his eyes slid to L and that pillow once again.

L watched Light from the corner of his eye. He'd seen Light glance at him twice now, each time his eyes dropping to the pillow that covered his erection. He certainly would figure out why it was there, if he hadn't the second he'd walked in. So now Light was trying to figure out what it meant, that he'd get hard watching gay pornography. Truthfully, he never really considered himself as a homosexual. If pressed, he'd say he was bisexual. He could appreciate the female form just as well as he could the male. He just never really took the time to carry out a relationship with anyone, no matter the sex. He'd come close with one of the boys he'd been raised with, but he had been too volatile for his tastes. And honestly, he hadn't spent a lot of time with women in general, at least not any that could become potential mates. He sighed.

Of course, now that he thought about it, here with a fluffy pillow covering his fading erection and Light's ocher eyes studying him, he had to admit he was attracted to men more. He thought women were beautiful creatures to look at and occasionally fun to talk to. But men were so much more...solid. They were firm and strong and their bodies reacted so deliciously when motivated in the right way...

L's eyes rose to Light's, and their gazes locked momentarily before Light suddenly glanced away, his face a slight bit pinker than normal. L suddenly found himself hiding a grin and pressing down on the pillow as he felt a twitch underneath.

'Yes', he thought, 'just like that...'

Truth be told, L was more than a little attracted to Light Yagami. He was intelligent, eloquent, and ridiculously attractive. If he ever considered having a relationship with another guy, it would definitely be with someone like Light. He watched surreptitiously as Light walked over to talk to his father, their voices low. It didn't take a genius to see why Misa was so enamored of him... His gaze roved over Light's long, lean body. He must be an amazing lover...

L frowned slightly, feeling a slight throb under the pillow, and sighed.

He looked back around at the others, now scattered about the room. He hadn't finished what he'd started earlier, and the lingering ache in his body was a reminder of the physical needs he tried to keep in check. Now, Light Yagami was here, reminding him why he enjoyed the male physique so much... He cleared his throat and blinked. 'I have to get these people out of here,' he thought, swallowing, 'And as quickly as possible..."

Light turned casually to look back at where L sat. Their eyes met again, and in that brief glance, he could just discern an uncomfortablility in their dark depths. If it was true, that L was gay, and he'd been, well, 'occupied' when they'd returned to the room, then he must not have...'finished'. He blinked and looked back at his father, the pillow practically blinking in his mind. L was probably trying to figure out how to get them out of the room right now...

Light's eyes lit up at a sudden inspiration. This could be the perfect way to find out more about L, to get a little closer and get one step nearer to getting rid of him for good...

"So, Ryuzaki..." He turned to L, who turned to look back at him with his eyes a little wider than usual. "Did you find anything interesting in the course of your investigation?" He glanced meaningfully at the flatscreen.

L actually blinked. The color of his cheeks changed to a mild shade pinker as he throbbed against the pillow once more.

"Um, well, actually..." He stared at Light, wondering what he was up to. Light meanwhile was enjoying the brief and rare flash of embarrassment and confusion in the detective's eyes.

"..No...," he answered, "I was only able to view the first half of the video in question, and so cannot say whether or not it's actually been tampered with."

The men in the room glanced at each other, getting the feeling that they wouldn't want to be in the room much longer. L kept his face blank as usual, though he couldn't stop staring at Light. Light was clever, and based on his reaction must have figured out what what he'd been interrupted doing. He had to have some plan in mind. 'Best to play along for now' L thought, 'at least until I can attend to my physical condition.' He glanced around the room at the others. "For the sake of the investigation, I need to finish watching it, then we can make a proper determination of the facts."

There was a chorus of "ah"s and "oh"s, accompanied by uncomfortable looks. L rolled his eyes. "I'm not expecting or asking any of you to remain here. You can take your laptops and files to the other room, or any other room in the building that you wish to use." The uncomfortable looks became grateful ones as the men gathered their work and quietly left the room. Detective Yagami paused as he passed his son. "Light, aren't you coming?"

Light turned to him with a smile. "If it's okay, Dad, I'd like to remain here with L." The elder's eyes widened in surprise. Even L's eyebrows rose a fraction. "Y-You... want to stay here and watch...th-that?"

Light smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "No, Dad," and it didn't take L's brainpower to notice the relaxing of the elder Yagami's body. "I'm curious about the possible brainwashing effects, and would like to do a little research on it. Besides, I'm not actually gonna be watching it. I'm gonna be on the computer." He turned to look back at L, who was watching him speculatively. "And someone should keep an eye on L, just in case his higher brainpower theory doesn't turn out to be correct."

L's stomach flopped unexpectedly. Light was going to stay? Was he... going to watch the video with him? His thumb went to his mouth. He knew that Light had to be up to something, but what? Then his dark brows dipped slightly in a tiny frown. With Light here, that meant that he wasn't going to be able to finish masturbating...

His gaze slid helplessly over Light, feeling another pulse under the pillow. His thumb lifted thoughtlessly to his lips.

...Or did it?

Detective Yagami, obviously more relieved than concerned, smiled at his son. "That would probably be a good idea. But you should keep an eye on yourself as well, since we don't know how the message could be being delivered. Even hearing something could affect you. Just check in with me if anything comes up, okay?" Light smiled back. "Of course, Dad. I promise I'll be careful." With that, the elder left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Light and L alone.

The room was silent now but for slow even breaths, both men staring at each other. L was still squatting on the couch, his thumb at his mouth, that blue pillow in his lap, though his other hand seemed to press down on it a little now. Light couldn't help but swallow for some reason at the idea idling in his mind. It had made so much sense when he'd first thought of it, to remain in the room and see what L did, and use it to his advantage. But would he really finish watching the movie with him there as well? Would he attempt to pleasure himself, even with Light there looking over his shoulder? And what would he do if he did?

L gazed back in curiosity, his face still blank. No heterosexual male would voluntarily view homosexual pornography, that much he knew. That was why the excuse he'd come up with on the fly worked so well. But here was Light Yagami, offering to stick around and assist him, knowing that it would entail him watching, even if only by an accidental glance, something extremely homoerotic.

No, he hadn't 'offered'. He'd insisted, just came right out and announced his intent, without even a hint beforehand...

Light finally nodded at him and went to the desk behind the couch, flipping open the laptop there. L kept his eye on him, even as he reached for the remote control. It was possible that Light was merely curious, his intentions purely investigative. He'd shown his willingness to learn, to involve himself in every part of the Kira investigation. It was very likely an innocent act.

But it was Light Yagami he was talking about. The same Light Yagami that L suspected more and more every day to be Kira.

Light never did anything without thinking first. He never did anything without a reason. So what was his reason now? Just what was he up to?

L clicked the flatscreen on. There was only one way to find out.

"Light," he called in his usual monotonous voice, "why don't you come up here with me?"

-----dundundunnnnnn--------

AN: Okay, that was hard! Those who haven't tried writing Death Note fic have no idea. Trying to simulate the thought processes of two geniuses battling wits is more than a little difficult! I bow to the people who did. And I really wanted to take it further than this, get at least a little action in. But that last moment was just too perfect to hide! Apologies again for updating so late, and I'm going to try to get the next part up a little quicker. Especially because that's the part that ya'll are really waiting for!


End file.
